Donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: El amor es lo único que no se pierde a pesar de todo. siempre estará ahí para recordarnos lo que alguna vez fuimos. Capitulo 4 arriba.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece la historia es original mia®

Nota del autor: leanla no les quita nada hacerlo.

Prologo: Bueno todo lo que tienen que saber de esta historia es lo siguiente. Los personajes de Jo los tome prestados para una historia que me invente ya hace algunos años, y anoche pues francamente de repente me vino a la cabeza y simplemente tenía que escribirla. En esta si sale Harry. Y no existe Voldemort, ya que ellos no son magos, si no simples adolescentes llenos de hormonas.

Capitulo 1: Como la conocí

Tenía siete años cuando nos mudamos a Miami Florida toda la familia y yo. A toda la familia me refiero a papá, a mamá, a Bill, a Charlie, a Percy, a Fred, a George y a mi pequeña hermana Ginevra, Ginny para los cuates.

Al la semana de llegar a Miami mamá tenía que volver al trabajo al igual que papá así que contrataron a una niñera, llamada Ley Evans, la cual resulto ser nuestra vecina, ella tenía la edad de mi hermano Charly 15 años. Bueno a Ley la contrataron, porque papá y mamá no confiaban en que Bill y Charlie nos cuidarían a los más pequeños durante todo el verano.

Como ya dije yo tenía 7 años, así que Percy tenía 11, Los gemelos tenían 9 y Ginny tenía 6. A nosotros era a los que tenía que cuidar Ley.

Bueno resulta que Ley, la cual era nuestra vecina, fue tratada de conquistar por mi hermano Charlie.

"Entonces a parte de cuidar crios que más haces durante el verano" dijo Charlie sacando todos los dotes de galán que tenía.

"Salir con mi novio" contesto Ley simplemente.

"¿Con tu novio? ¿Qué acaso tienes novio?"

"Charly, el hecho de que venga a cuidar a tus pequeños hermanos no quiere decir que yo no tengo vida social." Le contesto, claro después de eso Charlie ya no tuvo nada para replicar.

Bueno Ley como ya dije era nuestra vecina. Es la menor de tres hijos pero vivió una tragedia cuando tenía 10 años. Mataron a su hermano mayor Dennis. Su otra hermana se mudo al terminar la preparatoria a Boston y de ella no han vuelto a saber desde ese momento. Así que se puede decir que no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que cuidarnos.

Recuerdo que era miércoles cuando la conocí Ley tenía que ir a cuidarnos, pero ese día llego algo tarde acompañada del que parecía su novio, y la pequeña hermana de éste.

"Charlie tu novia llego" grito Fred abriendo la puerta.

"Ya te dije que Ley no es mi novia" le grito Charly como respuesta.

"Si no lo es" dijo el chico que estaba parado a un lado de Ley en la puerta de entrada.

"Ian por favor compórtate, tu fuiste el que quiso acompañarme así que te comportas y te callas." Le espeto Ley secamente.

Ley, Ian y la pequeña a la que llevaban entraron a la casa.

"¿Quiénes son?" le pregunto Ginny a Ley señalando a los desconocidos.

"Ginny no se señala" dijo la señora Weasley entrando a la sala.

"Perdón mamá"

"Hola Ley. ¿Quiénes son las personas que te acompañan?" dijo la señora Weasley a modo de saludo.

"Hola señora Weasley. Ellos son los Granger. Ian y su pequeña hermana Hermione. Y disculpe el haberlos traído, es que no sabía donde meterlos."

"No hay problema querida, a Charlie y a Bill les servirá conocer otras caras antes de entrar a la escuela"

Bueno al fin sabía el nombre de ella. Hermione. Recuerdo que ese día su alborotado cabello estaba sujeto en la parte superior de su cabeza con una pinza, dejando que este cayera por toda su espalda.

No cabe decir que desde el momento en el que la vi sabía que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente duramos unos 7 años como amigos, bueno hasta que llego Harry Potter a complicar todo. Francamente no complico nada, solamente nos hizo abrir los ojos acerca de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Así que el día de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños, yo le propuse a Hermione el ser mi novia y ella acepto.

Duramos dos años como novios. Perdimos nuestra inocencia juntos. Hicimos todo lo posible para estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Hasta que sucedió.

Mi hermano Charlie se hizo amigo de Ian y bueno soporto el hecho de Ley y Ian fueran novios por bastantes años. Habían pasado 9 años desde la primera vez que la conocí. Así que mis hermanos y yo rondábamos entre los 15 y los 26 años. Ginny tenía 15, Fred y George 18, Percy 20, Charlie 24, Bill 26 y yo 16.

Era una fría tarde de otoño cuando todo se vino abajo.

N/a: So leyeron, que les parece, manden reviews no importa si son para colgarme, me serviran.

**MANDEN REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Na' de Harry me pertenece. La historia es mía®.

Nota del autor: manden reviews después de leer

Prólogo: lo que hay que saber de aquí es lo sig. Ley e Ian se casaron. Los Granger murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y Hermione vive ahora con Ley y con Ian.

Capítulo 2: Eva.

Eva Rodríguez se puede decir que era el tipo de chica que lo tenía todo. Una hermosa casa y una linda familia. La cual estaba en medio de un divorcio. Eva era la clase de chica que siempre quiere tener tu vida, o más bien ser tú.

Nuestro quinto año de preparatoria empezó igual que los otros. Sin preámbulos. O bueno hasta que conocí a Eva Rodríguez.

Estaba con Harry y Hermione hablando de lo que había sido su primer día.

"Niño ¿Qué se siente no estar conmigo todo el tiempo?" le pregunto Hermione a Ron.

"Igual que siempre. Nada." Contestó Ron.

"Eres un tonto" le dijo Hermione dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

"Ya van a empezar" dijo Harry.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar.

"Claro que no" dijo Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera hablar.

"Cierto, no vamos a empezar."

"Hermione" se escucho que alguien gritaba.

"Eva" dijo Hermione volteando a ver a la chica que le gritaba.

"Uf, al fin te encuentro. No sabía que hubiera chicos tan guapos y que fueran tus amigos." Dijo fijándose en Ron y en Harry.

"A ellos" dijo Hermione señalando con la cabeza a Ron y a Harry. "Solo Harry es mi amigo"

"Y yo qué, estoy pintado, soy una estatua, o no existo." Replico Ron.

"Y Ron es mi novio" dijo Hermione ignorando lo que Ron había dicho.

"Entonces Harry es tu amigo y Ron tu novio. Bueno eso ya lo veremos." Dijo Eva más para sí que para los demás. Eva siguió mirando a Ron "¿Harry qué? Eres."

"Harry Potter y el es Ronald Weasley" contestó Hermione mucho antes de que Harry abriera la boca.

"Ah, bien" contesto Eva. "Hermione ¿dónde compraste tu ropa?"

Hermione sonrió. Su ropa era una falda azul cielo corta, llevaba como cinturón un listón guinda, unas muñequeras guindas a juego, unos convers choclos también guindas y una blusa blanca.

"En una tienda de ropa" contesto Hermione.

"¿Podríamos ir a ella?" preguntó Eva.

"Claro" contesto Hermione. "¿Quieres ir ahorita, u otro día?" le dijo Hermione sonriente.

"Si se puede en este momento, pues estaría perfecto."

"Bueno vamos."

No cabe decir que tuvimos que ir a la zona de tiendas del pueblo. A la tienda de Ley y a que Eva se comprara ropa.

Me estacione frente a la tienda de Ley. La tienda de Ley esta en la parte de en medio de la calle. Es un local bastante grande.

Esperen un segundo mencione que tengo auto. Pues lo tengo, es un Jeep azul sin cubierta superior. Regalo de mis padres, si se le puede llamar regalo cuando el auto ya había sido de mi hermano Bill hace como medio año. Bueno, cuando saque mi licencia de conducir me lo dieron porque Bill se había comprado otro coche. Bueno volvamos a la historia.

"Llegamos" dijo Hermione bajándose del lado del copiloto.

"Ley Evans ropa para toda ocasión." Leyó Eva bajándose del coche.

Entramos a la tienda.

Una chica muy guapa de unos 24 años nos recibió. Era alta de pelo negro largo y lacio. Y su blanca piel era enmarcada por una hermosa sonrisa. Por fin comprendía porque a mi hermano Charlie le gustaba tanto.

"Hola Ley" dijo Harry.

"Esperen un segundo" dijo Eva después de ver la tienda. "Me esta diciendo que usted es Ley Evans"

"No yo no soy ella, es una coincidencia. Mi nombre es Ley Granger"

"¿Es familiar de Hermione?" pregunto Eva.

"Soy su tía" respondió Ley.

"¿Y hace descuento por ser amigos de Hermione?" pregunto Eva.

"Demasiadas preguntas no crees. Y no se hace descuento, ya que la tienda no es mía, yo trabajo para alguien y no puedo andar descontando mercancía. Si quieres descuentos ven al final de la temporada." Dijo Ley ya bastante exasperada.

"No importa, tengo dinero." Contesto Eva ignorando prácticamente lo que le había dicho Ley.

"Hola, hola familia" dijo un chico de unos 24 años entrando a la tienda.

"Ian" dijo Ley acercándose a él.

Ley le murmuró algo al oído e Ian solo asintió.

Ian se acerco a mí me dio un codazo en las costillas. Francamente yo era bastante alto, ya media 1.80m y aún me faltaba crecer.

"Cuñadito, ¿Cómo la has tratado últimamente?"

"Como la princesa que es." Contesté monótonamente.

"Más te vale."

Eva tardo horas en escoger la ropa, la cual francamente era muy parecida a la de Hermione.

En ese tiempo hasta mi hermano Charlie llego. Siempre e insistido que Charlie y Ley tienen algo entre ellos, desde mucho antes de que Ley se casara con Ian, y aún ahora que es la señora Granger, parece que todavía tienen algo entre ellos. Lo curioso es que desde que Ian y Ley se casaron ella no ha querido tener hijos siempre diciendo:

"Pero aún somos demasiado jóvenes, mi carrera como diseñadora va empezando y francamente ahorita no tengo tiempo para cuidar niños pequeños."

Con esa frase siempre callaba a Ian y esta era usada con una medida de cada dos meses.

Bueno volviendo a lo de Eva.

"Ley estas segura que esta falda no esta en color azul cielo." Dijo Eva por cuarta vez.

"No querida me temo que no" le contesto Ley.

"Bueno, me llevo esto" dijo poniendo en le mostrador de la tienda la ropa que había escogido.

Ley se paro detrás del mostrador.

"Son $12.50 de la blusa, $20.00 de la falda $15.00 del cinturón y $6.00 de las muñequeras."

"Ah espera" dijo Eva mirando la vitrina del mostrador. "También quiero esos aretes."

"Más los $10.00 de los aretes, entonces son: "$63.50."

Eva pago y salimos de la tienda.

Paso una semana más, y por cada atuendo que Hermione usaba era una ida a la tienda de Ley.

Desde que conocí a Eva siempre creí que era peligrosa y que poco me equivocaba.

N/a: ya leyeron, manden reviews aunque sean para colgarme.


	3. Chapter 3

Disaclamer: Na' de Harry me pertenece. La historia es mía®.

Nota del autor: lean por favor.

Prólogo: no hay que saber nada previó a este capítulo, pero por fin a parece la razón de que hayan terminado Ron y Herms.

Capítulo 3: Cuando todo se vino abajo.

Era una fría tarde de invierno cuando todo se vino abajo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que habíamos cumplido dos años juntos y sin embargo lo que me había dicho Hermione esa tarde no lo podré olvidar el resto de mi vida.

Estábamos en la cocina preparándonos emparedados para comer.

"Ron tenemos que hablar."

"Ya estamos hablando."

"No Ron, esto es enserio."

"Bueno entonces pondré mi cara seria."

Hermione lo miro como si lo que acababa de salir de la boca de Ron lo había dicho un idiota.

"Ronald, se que lo que te voy a decir talvez no lo aceptes al principio, pero será lo mejor para los dos"

Ron al escuchar su nombre completo la volteó a ver.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Ronald no voy a estar contigo hasta llegar a la universidad"

"No entiendo"

"Ronald debemos empezar a salir con otras personas."

"¿Estas terminando conmigo?"

"No, solo estoy diciendo que tenemos que evolucionar, que no podemos seguir los dos juntos como pareja, pero sí como amigos." Dijo Hermione en el momento en el que se escuchaba un claxon fuera de la casa. "Me tengo que ir" dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ron.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, la abrió, salió de la casa y salió de mi vida.

Subió a un coche negro que iba conducido por quien me pareció que era Michael Corner. Y se alejo calle abajo.

Me recargue en el filo de la puerta. No podía creer el hecho de que ella hubiera terminado conmigo. O tal vez sí, entonces recordé lo que había sucedido semana y media antes.

**Flash back.**

"Ron espérame"

"Sabes que siempre te espero" dijo el chico volteando. "Herm… ¿Eva?"

Ron habría jurado que escucho hablar a Hermione, pero sin embargo la que había hablado había sido Eva.

"Sabría que nos confundirías, nos parecemos demasiado." Dijo Eva.

"Ustedes no se parecen en nada."

"Tienes razón ella no se parece a mi, yo me parezco a ella." Dijo Eva mirando escaleras arriba. Donde se encontraba parada Hermione platicando con una chica. Hermione sonrió volteó al ver a Ron y a Eva hablando al final de la escalera. Empezó a bajar la escalera cuando vio que Eva besaba a Ron, Ron interrumpía el beso.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le gritó Hermione a Eva al llegar al final de la escalera.

"Él me beso Hermione, yo no hice nada." Contestó Eva.

"Yo no la bese. Tu viste todo, ella me beso." Le dijo Ron.

"Hermione a quién le crees más a mí que soy tu amiga, o a él que es tu novio." Dijo Eva haciéndose la victima.

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron. Y le dijo: (N/a: va a cantar Besos de ceniza.)

Algo me pasa no consigo dormir

Tomo tu foto y me tiro al sofá

Voy a romperla el aire se me va

Frente a su casa tu le hablabas te vi

La acorralabas te olvidabas de mi

Salí corriendo no pude resistir

Ella es mi amiga y no te importo

No te importo

Ella es amiga mía la mejor

Fuiste a buscarla para hablarle de amor

Besos de ceniza

Alma quebradiza

Ojos de inocente

Corazón que miente

Como los bandidos te deslizas

Besos de ceniza

Alma quebradiza

Ojos de inocente

Corazón que miente

Todo de repente se hace trizas

Besos de ceniza

Fueron promesas cuentos de cristal

Frágil tu modo de amarrarte de mi

Lo he visto todo

No me puedes mentir

Nooo

Ella es mi amiga y no te importo

No te importo

Ella es amiga mía la mejor

Fuiste a buscarla para hablarle de amor

Besos de ceniza

Alma quebradiza

Ojos de inocente

Corazón que miente

Como los bandidos te deslizas

Besos de ceniza

Alma quebradiza

Ojos de inocente

Corazón que miente

Todo de repente se hace trizas

Besos de ceniza

Alma quebradiza

Ojos de inocente

Corazón que miente

Todo de repente se hace trizas

Besos de ceniza

Alma quebradiza

Como los bandidos te deslizas

Besos de ceniza

Ojos de inocente

Todo de repente se hace trisas

Besos de ceniza

Hermione terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Yo no hice nada y tu lo sabes." Le dijo Ron mirándola como si hubiera sido traicionado.

Pero en casa de Ron cuando Hermione hablo con él lo que le dijo lo saco de onda.

"Ron se perfectamente que no la besaste, solo hay que aparentar frente a ella."

**Fin del flash back.**

Por eso en cuando Hermione salió de la casa no supe si lo había hecho solo para aparentar, o lo había hecho de verdad.

Por mucho tiempo trate de aceptarlo, trate de hablar con ella, pero ella simplemente me rechazo frente a toda la escuela.

El diario escolar en la sección de chismes llevada acabo por Lavender Brown y Padma Patil había conseguido el mejor encabezado del año.

La pareja de oro ¿acabada?

Es lo que se leía al día siguiente de que yo había tratado de hablar con Hermione. Tome un diario al final del día y lo lleve a casa.

"Y ahora ¿qué hago?" dije mostrándole el diario a Ginny y a Charlie.

Los dos lo leyeron en silencio. Ginny fue la primera en terminar. Levanto la cabeza y me miro fijamente.

"¿Por qué la besaste?" me preguntó.

"¿Besar a quién?" contesté.

"Según esto a Eva."

"¿De qué hablas? Yo no la bese, ella me beso."

"Pues según esto hermanito tu la besaste." Dijo Charlie.

"Pero no lo hice."

"Pues ve y dile eso a Patil" dijo Ginny.

"¿Qué escribió?"

"Aquí dice que según la fuente principal de esto que fue Eva" dijo Charlie leyendo el periódico. "Y que la besaste."

"Pero no lo hice."

"También dice, que ella fue la principal testigo de su pelea de ayer."

"No peleamos, simplemente quería arreglar lo de Hermione y lo mió."

"También según esto terminaron" dijo Charlie.

"No solo con él, desde que llego Eva a mi hizo a un lado." Contesto Ginny.

"Es cierto terminamos, pero no fue mi decisión."

"Entonces ¿de quién fue?"

"De Hermione" contesto Ginny bajando la mirada, y mucho antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

N/a: ya leyeron manden reviews. And it doesn't matter if they are for hanging me up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Na' de harry me pertenece, la historia es mía.

Nota del autor: Bueno, después de nosé cuanto tiempo al fin subo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, a la cuál todavia le falta mucho. Bueno, gracias por leerla y espero que este capítulo les guste. Con mis mejores deseos: Virginia Victoria.

Capítulo 4: Dolor.

Creo que el único momento en el que he visto más triste a Ley fue cuando Ian murió.

Era día de brujas cuando Ian dejo este mundo, tal vez no fue justo que haya abandonado a la gente que lo quería tan de repente, pero los días lluviosos en carretera siempre son peligrosos.

El coche de Ian se había volcado.

Cuando la ambulancia lo llevo al hospital iba demasiado grave, tenía un brazo y una pierna rotas, el vaso había reventado y había recibido un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que había tenido muerte cerebral en el instante del accidente.

Mi hermano Charlie había invitado a Ley y a Ian para celebrar halloween.

Ley ya llevaba rato ahí, pero Ian aún no llegaba, ya que había salido tarde de una junta.

Cuando recibimos una llamada que nos cambiaría la vida. Yo contesté el teléfono.

"Ley es para ti." Dije acercándole el teléfono.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" respondió sonriente tomando el teléfono y contesto. "¿Ian?"

La sonrisa de Ley cambio súbitamente, su expresión se torno asustada, más bien de terror.

"Comprendo" contesto Ley afirmando a lo que le habían dicho por teléfono.

Charlie ya la miraba extrañado.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

"Es Ian… el…" Ley comenzó a llorar, no soporto más y le dio el teléfono a Charlie.

"Bueno" contesto Charlie algo le dijeron por el teléfono el solo afirmo y me grito. "Ron no te quedes ahí parado. Dame una libreta y una pluma."

Se la di. Él comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Al terminar colgó el teléfono, me lo aventó y abrazo a Ley.

"Todo estará bien" le dijo Charlie intentando consolarla.

Ley sorbió ruidosamente.

"Pero no quiero quedarme sola." Dijo la chica abrazándolo aún más contra si.

"Jamás te dejare sola." Le dijo Charlie.

Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza. "Jamás te dejare sola" fue lo que le dije a Hermione cuando sus padres murieron.

"¿Quién era?" dije interrumpiendo el momento.

Charlie volteó a verme.

"Ronald." esto iba enserio, él diciéndome Ronald. "Ian tuvo un accidente, no preguntes que paso." Me dijo antes de que yo pudiera replicar. "Pero Ley y yo vamos a salir en este instante al hospital, así que quiero que tu vayas por Hermione y también la lleves al hospital por favor." Yo afirme a cada palabra que me dijo.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto para tomar una chaqueta y Ginny me vio.

"Ron ¿Qué te pasa?" me preguntó.

"Ginny acompáñame" le dije tomándola de la mano y jalándola escaleras abajo.

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto al tomar una chamarra del armario.

"Te explico en el camino." Dije tomando las llaves del Jeep.

Subimos al coche y en el camino le explique lo que había pasado a Ginny.

"Ginny, ¿Dónde vive Eva?" pregunte al terminar de explicarle.

"En la Séptima y Mane"

Di vuelta a la izquierda y caminando calle abajo iba Harry. Frene.

"Harry" dije.

Harry volteó.

"Hola Ron ¿Qué…"

"No preguntes y sube al coche." Le dije. Harry obedeció sin chistar. Ginny se cambio de asiento y Harry se sentó a mi derecha.

Al llegar a la Séptima y Mane detuve el coche.

Los tres bajamos de este y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa de Eva.

Ginny toco el timbre.

Fue Hermione la que abrió la puerta.

"Hola Ginny" dijo la chica volteando a ver a los acompañantes de esta. "Ah hola Ron, hola Harry."

"Hermione tienes que acompañarnos" le dijo Ron.

"¿Por qué? Porque que yo recuerde nosotros ya no somos nada." Le dijo la chica secamente.

"No me importa si tenemos algo o no, parece ser que te gusta más estar aquí, y no enterarte que es lo que le pasa a tu familia, porque si no estuvieras todo el tiempo metida aquí te habrías enterado que fue lo que le paso a Ian y nosotros no tendríamos que venir por ti para avisarte que fue lo que le sucedió."

"¿Quién es Hermione?" pregunto Eva por detrás.

"Nadie Ev, solamente un mentiroso." Contestó Hermione mirando fijamente a Ron.

Esto claro estuvo Ginny no lo pudo soportar.

"Tu hermano tuvo un accidente automovilístico ¿y no te importa?" le dijo Ginny incrédula. "La Hermione que yo conocía si le importaba su familia y no simplemente la SLAG que tiene como amiga." Dijo la chica dándose media vuelta seguida de Ron y de Harry.

Hermione detuvo a Harry del brazo.

"¿Es cierto?" le preguntó.

"Me temo que sí" le contesto Harry, se volvió a dar la vuelta para salir de la casa de Eva.

Hermione se quedo callada.

"Voy con ustedes" dijo la chica cuando Ron y Ginny ya subían al Jeep.

"Yo también voy" dijo Eva tomando una chamarra.

Subieron al automóvil.

Eva se sentó en medio de Harry y Ginny en la parte de atrás, Hermione se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

"Mira Herms no entiendo la necesidad de venir con ellos, que tal que lo de tu hermano es una simple mentira para que estés con ellos." Dijo Eva en voz alta.

"¿En dónde esta?" preguntó Hermione después de escuchar lo que le dijo Eva.

"En el Santa Mónica. En cuidados intensivos" dijo Ron saboreando el efecto de sus palabras.

"¿Qué tan mal está?" pregunto la chica.

"Lo suficiente como para que Ley haya roto a llorar y mi hermano no quisiera darme explicaciones." Le contesto Ron a Hermione.

Al llegar al hospital preguntaron en la recepción dónde estaba Ian.

La recepcionista contesto que en el noveno piso.

Entraron al elevador y subieron lo nueve pisos.

Al salir del elevador Ron se sorprendió de lo que hizo Hermione.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador para salir divisamos a Charlie y a Ley. Ley lloraba a cantaros y Charlie intentaba tranquilizarla.

Volteé a mi izquierda cuando tomaron mi mano. Era Hermione quien lo había hecho, la vi, tan frágil, tan pequeña, era como una niña buscando seguridad, la misma seguridad que le di cuando sus padres murieron.

Todo el camino del elevador a donde estaban Ley y Charlie lo hicimos tomados de la mano.

"Hay Hermione" dijo Ley abrazándola. Hermione apretó mi mano y después la soltó para devolverle el abrazo a Ley.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?" pregunto Hermione.

"No está bien." Contesto Charlie. "Tuvo una contusión en el momento del choque y está en estado vegetativo. Los doctores solo esperan a que fallezca. Y para el estado en el que está es cuestión de horas." Terminó de decir Charlie.

"Quiero verlo." Dijo Hermione.

"Hermione no creo que sea posible…" le dijo Charlie.

"No me importa, yo lo quiero ver." Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo.

Hermione se acerco al módulo de cuidados intensivos.

"Buenas tardes." dijo.

"Buenas tardes." contestó la enfermera

"Disculpe en que cama se encuentra Ian Granger."

"Y usted es…"

"Su hermana." Contesto.

"Hermione no creo que sea lo más sano que lo veas en el estado en que está." Le dijo Charlie tomándola de un brazo.

"Suéltame." Le dijo Hermione quitándole el brazo. "Dígame en que cama está." Le dijo por última vez a la enfermera.

"En la No.6"

"Gracias." Dijo Hermione y entro a la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Cuando Hermione llego a la cama donde estaba su hermano, no pude ver su reacción, ya que yo fui el último en entrar a la sala.

Hermione dio media y salió corriendo de esta. Sin pensarlo salí detrás de ella.

Se detuvo frente al elevador. Presiono el botón y las puertas de este se abrieron. Ella entro, y antes de que se cerraran yo entre.

"No tienes porque seguirme." Me dijo cuando entre al elevador. "No necesito a nadie."

"Bueno si eso es lo que crees bajo en el siguiente piso." Dije acercándome a los botones del elevador.

"No déjalo, ya estas aquí." Me dijo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Entraron una enfermera, un médico, un camillero y se pusieron hablar.

"Entonces le dije a Will que la lobotomía no era para ese paciente y el ya estaba preparado para entrar a cirugía."

La enfermera rió.

En el siguiente piso las puertas se volvieron a abrir y entro un hombre empujando una silla de ruedas en la cual estaba una mujer cargando a un bebé.

El elevador siguió bajando.

Cuando salimos del hospital Hermione comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunte.

"Lejos de aquí si a eso te refieres. No entiendo por que sigues aquí, por como te he tratado yo, la mayoría de las personas se hartarían."

"Pero es porque esas personas no te aprecian" murmuré.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No, nada."

Creo que esa fue la última vez que hable con Hermione, ya que en el momento en el que dimos vuelta a la calle su celular sonó. Su hermano había fallecido.

N/a: bueno ya leyeron so manden reviews please.


End file.
